


Pure Ecstasy

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff and Smut, HP: EWE, Oral Sex, Remus Lupin Lives, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:10:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4646718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He loves to hear her beg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pure Ecstasy

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Many thanks to SweetTale4U for looking this over.
> 
> Prompt: 08/23: ecstasy 
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns the world and characters of Harry Potter, not me. I'm not making any money from the posting of this story.

Pure Ecstasy 

Hermione closed her eyes, gripping the sheets tightly as his tongue circled her clit. "Remus!" she cried.

He pulled back to look at her, a wolfish gleam in his eyes. "You like that, don't you?"

" _Please_ ," Hermione begged. "So close."

Remus returned to his position between her legs. He lapped at her center, playing close attention to her clit. Moments later, she cried out as her orgasm hit.

"Gods, love you so much," Hermione muttered.

Remus grasped his cock and joined their bodies in one swift motion, causing Hermione to let out a moan of pleasure.

This was pure ecstasy.


End file.
